


A Hero of All

by The_Instigator



Series: Dragonborn [1]
Category: Rescue Heroes (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:27:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28374636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Instigator/pseuds/The_Instigator
Summary: Wendy never wanted this to happen. To have her world threatened with extinction. Interestingly, by bugs. In order to save Ariel when she is abducted and brought before their Queen, she must show her true self. The thing is, she's the only one of her kind. She doesn't know how to defeat Malki to save Ariel. But deep inside her mind, a voice is pushing her to her limits, perhaps for good reason.
Relationships: Jill Hammer/Emerald Connor, Wendy Waters/Ariel Flyer
Series: Dragonborn [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078106





	A Hero of All

Earth is the third planet from the Sun, which means it's not too hot or too cold. Seventy-eight percent of its surface has liquid water, making it rare on other planets. It is home to over seven billion humans, inhabiting all seven continents.

The Dythonian Mothership hovered over Earth. The crew gazed at the planet below, jaws dropping, and eyes widening in astonishment. The ship’s commander, Tasc, merely stared imperturbably.

“ _ Changanua _ ,” He chirped, motioning to his assistant with a claw.

The Kifar obeyed. On the monitor, thousands of images and video feeds flashed in seconds.

“ _ Tuna shida _ ,” He hissed, turning to his commander in disdain.

“ _ Eleza _ ,” The Jaama replied, mandibles moving.

“ _ Kikundi kinachoitwa Mashujaa wa Uokoaji _ ,”

Tasc stared silently at the screen.If these "Rescue Heroes" became a problem, the Queen would not be pleased.

“ _ Tazama _ ,” the Kifar nodded and returned to his work.

  
  


The Aquatic Rescue Command Center served as the mobile command center for the Rescue Heroes. The ARCC served as a waypoint between the Mountain Action Command Center and the rescue mission.

The boat, located at the Yorktown Beach, sat calmly, with the waves gently crashing against the hull of her frame. Wendy was sleeping in her chair. She felt water being dumped on her, causing her to sit straight up with a splutter. The culprit was laughing with her water bucket hanging loosely in her hand.

Smiling with a devil smirk, the lieutenant jumped.

“Get back here, Ariel!” she shouted, chasing after the younger woman.

Ariel dropped the bucket with a shriek of laughter and ran away. Billy and Jill watched with a smirk on their faces.

Jill leaned back on the door frame, her arms crossed. “I can’t believe they haven’t made out yet,” she said.

Billy shrugged his shoulders. “Neither can I,” he replied.

“It took me ten years to say I love you to Emerald,” she said.

“Wendy had a hard life growing up. I don’t blame her,”

Jill watched Wendy wrap her arms around Ariel’s waist as she laughed, accompanied by Wendy’s toothy grin. The moment was interrupted by the alarm of the ARCC. The four rushed to the bridge, where the rest of the core team was standing.

Maureen announced, "We have a category four hurricane named Matthew." The local people are being evacuated, but they will need your help to strengthen everything. The Rescue Heroes nodded and sprinted into action.

Watching the Hyper Jet fly off, she worriedly looked at the storm clouds gathering in the distance.

  
  
  


Solas and Nancy hammered nails into the boarded windows without saying a word. When they heard the Hyper Jet behind them, they paused. They smiled at the Main Core Team with a grin.

Nancy joked, “Nice of you to finally show up”. Wendy narrowed her eyes in amusement.

Getting down to business, Billy asked, “How much was boarded up?”

Solas rubbed his head and then sighed. “Not enough,” he responded.

Cursing, the team leader turned to his team.

“Okay, we are running short on time. Wendy, help Solas and Nancy,” The lieutenant gave a nod and helped the two. “Rocky, get everything off the rooftops and balconies,” The brown climber saluted and fired his grappling hook before taking off. “Ariel, help the locals,” Ariel nodded and ran off. “Jack and Jill, help the firemen with safety checks,” They nodded and walked to the nearest fire truck.

Wendy watched Ariel run to assist the officers with evacuations.

Nancy looked at Wendy in exasperation. “Are you fucking serious?” Wendy looked at her in confusion. “Holy shit!” she exclaimed while dropping the hammer. She then looked at her friend. She crossed her arms and said, “You haven’t told her.”

Solas glanced at the pair. Wendy picked up Nancy's hammer, shaking her head.

“Of course not. What the hell are you expecting me to do?” she asked. Nancy puffed and pinched her nose while her eyes were shut. With a small smirk, the Ranger watched.

“Well for one thing, you can ask her out,” the diabetic told her friend. Wendy's eyes widened.

“No way in hell, I won’t do that!” she cried.

The Ranger replied, “How hard can it be? After Cat, I thought you would have moved on,” he added. The redhead banged her head softly against the plywood.

“I can’t,” she whispered. “Not after what I did to her".

Nancy and Solas exchanged a knowing look. Leaning across to her friend's shoulder, the climber turned her around. She smiled sadly at the eyes that were filled with regret.

“She loved you then. What do you think she would want?” Her eyes followed Wendy’s gaze as the redhead stared at her feet.

“I spent years feeling as if I was drowning. I don’t know how I’ll be able to get over it” she replied.

“You know that you're not alone, right?” Solas leaned his shoulder on the plywood.

Wendy rubbed her neck and nodded silently.

Nancy comforted gently. “We’ve been best friends since kindergarten.... We know you better than you think,” she added.

Wendy picked up the hammer with a soft smile. “Thanks,” she replied. They nodded and continued working.

  
  


Ariel signaled the cars up the hill, gently blowing the whistle. The two officers stood on either side of her as she assisted them.

“Thank you for helping, Flyer. We couldn't have done it without your help,” One of the officers responded. Ariel nodded and continued signaling.

They watched as Swoops circled overhead. “How the hell did she get an Eagle?” asked the female cop. Her partner just shrugged in response.

Their radios crackled to life. “All units. There is a riot at Buckroe Beach. We’ve been dispatched to assist”. The two officers tiredly sighed and nodded at Ariel. “Do you think you’ll be fine here?” the woman asked.

Ariel pulled out her whistle and looked at them. “I’ll be fine,” she replied. The police officers nodded and got into their cruiser before driving away.

The noise of a crash took Ariel's attention to a few cars up ahead. She saw two men get out of their cars and begin arguing in an angry tone. She sighed and opened her CPU. “Billy, we have a problem,” she spoke.

  
  
  
  
  


Jack and Jill grunted as they loaded an old generator onto a fire truck.

“You would think with all our jobs and salaries we have more muscle power than this,” Jill said bending down to catch her breath.

Jack nodded in agreement and popped his knuckles: “It isn’t over yet, sis“ Jill grunted and followed her brother back to the small waterfront square.

They watched the firefighters recheck everything when they entered the restaurant. Jill asked, “Need help, boys?” Two firefighters greeted them with smiling faces. One of the two said, “Yeah, actually,”. The Hammers nodded and grabbed a box of wine glasses each.

“Yeah, but the dinner ain’t over just yet, Jack,” Jill started. “Until the gravy’s cold,” Jack finished.

Wendy grunted at the sting of the cold wind. She glanced at Nancy and Solas as they packed beer into the attic. “It’s getting closer,” she announced.

“Damn. We haven’t gotten to the TVs yet,” Solas said as he gazed at the sky. Nancy grunted as she picked up the heavy box. “If we hurry, we can dismantle them and put them in the attic,” she said.

Wendy growled softly at the dark clouds as Solas helped Nancy. She smelt something dangerous in the air. Grunting, she glanced over and widened her eyes in alarm. Ariel wasn’t there. She looked frantically at the traffic and stopped. She watched Ariel step between two angry men in order to separate them. Then one of the men punched Ariel, sending her head flying back. Wendy watched, then growled in anger. She did her best to keep it under control.

Billy pushed the man away before she could do anything. He picked Ariel up as the officers accompanied him, handcuffed them both and put them in their cruisers.

The redhead relaxed slightly as she sat Ariel on the pavement, gently. She whispered, “Are you okay?” She nodded back in reply and held her head back.

Billy said, “We’ve done everything we can,” and then got up. Wendy helped Ariel up and then pinched her nose.

Solas winced when they walked back to the pub. “Yikes! What happened to you?”. Ariel narrowed her eyes as she gently pulled Wendy away from her, and walked to the Hyper Jet.

“Where’s Rocky and the Hammers?” the team leader asked. Rocky landed beside him at the exact same moment Jack and Jill walked up.

“We can’t stay here. We’ll be stuck if we don’t get going now,” Billy advised. The other rescuers nodded and followed their leader back to the jet.

  
  
  


A small boy smiled as the Hyper Jet took off. He turned on his communicator. “Sister, I watched them. I think they can help us,” he spoke before turning it off. It was only a matter of time before they were discovered. He only hoped that their enemies would be stopped.


End file.
